Destino Circular
by PinkyYoshi
Summary: "Levi se perdió en esa joven y profunda mirada mientras sentía que su corazón se detenía, una extraña sensación de nostalgia invadió su cuerpo, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que veía a ese chico, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía como si lo hubiese extrañado toda su vida?" Levi x Eren, AU-reencarnacion, ONESHOT, Lemon


_**HOLAS! Traigo esta vez una historia auto conclusiva, de la pareja que me trae mal últimamente Rivaille x Eren, no se preocupen que la actualización de "Nacido Bajo el Signo del Toro" está casi lista, pero como hago siempre, se subirá el jueves, mientras tanto las dejo con esta romántica lectura inspirada por las hormonas alborotadas de San Valentín que se sienten en el ambiente (¿)**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los hago tener sexo como conejos… ok, no.**_

_**Advertencias: OOC supongo, AU-reencarnación (no explícitamente del universo SNK), Lemon (me dijeron que ponga que es Lemon, aunque yo sigo pensando que no es tan explicito xD)**_

**Destino Circular**

Tenía la extraña sensación de que ese día no sería como los otros, y no solo por el hecho de que su compañera, la periodista Hanji Zoe, una mujer de su edad, alta y de cabellos castaños caoba, le había dicho que a causa de la falta de información por parte de la farándula esta vez cubrirían la sesión de fotos para un casting de nuevos talentos del modelaje. No, definitivamente no era el cambio en el ambiente laboral lo que lo "incomodaba" por así decirlo, era algo que se percibía en el aire, o tal vez solo él lo percibía, en fin, para explicarlo de otra manera era uno de esos días en que estas ansioso porque crees que algo va a pasar, pero ni siquiera imaginas que.

-Ah… esto es tan aburrido- se quejó su compañera mientras bostezaba.

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que tienes que hacer aquí- habló Levi limpiando el lente de su cámara, este hombre apuesto pero de baja estatura, con unos pequeños ojos grises que podían llegar a ser lo más temible del mundo si así lo quería y cabello negro, casi rapado en la zona de la nuca y las patillas era un fotógrafo reconocido por su multifacético estilo, por poder adaptarse tanto a cazar fotos de animales exóticos en medio de una selva, como a perseguir a alguna estrella de la farándula para conseguir algún dato que solo alimentaria el chimento, y aunque eso le desagrade, trabajo es trabajo, y todo viene bien cuando de seguir viviendo de manera decente se trata –de todas formas lo único que hay que hacer es fotografía, y tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea.

-Digamos que me mandan para cumplir horas de trabajo, no es que me muera de ganas por estar aquí tampoco- dijo despreocupada la periodista, jugando con sus recién quitados anteojos, tirada en un sillón.

Todo era un completo desastre, el estudio de fotografía se encontraba regado de ropa, telas, modelos masculinos y femeninos que se paseaban cuchicheando estupideces, algunos vestidos, otros en paños menores y sin ninguna vergüenza, quejándose porque la prenda correspondiente no le iba, o admirándose de forma narcisista en algún espejo. Muy pocos parecían superar los 18 años, "en eso se había convertido la industria" pensó Levi, es tan rigurosa la búsqueda de la belleza ideal que solo puede encontrarse en personas sumamente jóvenes, que apenas abandonan la niñez, para así finalmente generar más frustración en las personas "normales" y seguir alimentando los problemas de seguridad en la sociedad cuando del físico se trata. Y por eso odiaba a los modelos, en realidad a la industria del modelaje, no era nada personal, pero el que su madre haya sido llevada a la muerte después de que trabajar tantos años de modelo le haya exigido cosas que, a medida que avanzaban lo años, más le costaba cumplir provocándole trastornos alimenticios y una seria adicción a los antidepresivos, hacía que todo fuera aún más desagradable en ese tipo de trabajos, pero no iba negar que cobraría por algo demasiado simple, ya que las luces y los modelos harían casi todo el trabajo, mientras el solo buscaba ángulos y apretaba el botón de su cámara.

La sesión comenzó, uno a uno, los modelos pasaban al set montado con un fondo blanco, en ocasiones sumando algún elemento extra como ser, por ejemplo, una silla y rodeado de potentes luces de iluminación de interiores. Podian ser llamado de manera individual, en parejas o hasta en grupos a posar para las fotografías, el director era quien los guiaba y los carismáticos adolescentes hacían todo el trabajo, la mayoría eran principiantes por lo que a veces eran regañados crudamente por su falta de soltura, lo que hacía que se tensen más aún, Levi sonrió, por lo menos algunos de esos chicos caerían en cuenta de lo dura que era la vida del modelo, y lo dejarían ese mismo día, para dedicarse a algo más productivo.

Fue entre foto y foto cuando de repente, en la pantalla de su cámara lo vio, su cuerpo juvenil, su corto cabello castaño, su piel trigueña lisa y perfecta, pero sobre todo sus ojos… enormes, de un extraño color, eran ¿verdes? Levantó su mirada para dejar de verlo a través de la pantalla y hacerlo de forma directa, el chico que se encontraba intentando lucir la pose que le indicaban lo miró, y el tiempo se detuvo. Era como si todo a su alrededor fuera blanco, las voces y el ruido de ambiente se volvían cada vez más lejanos. Levi se perdió en esa joven y profunda mirada mientras sentía que su corazón se detenía, una extraña sensación de nostalgia invadió su cuerpo, estaba seguro que era la primera vez que veía a ese chico, pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía como si lo hubiese extrañado toda su vida?

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Eren?- La vos del director los sacó de su ensimismamiento, el chico se disculpó mientras en la cabeza de Levi resonaba ese nombre.

-"Eren… Eren… Eren…"- repitió en voz muy baja mientras tomaba un par de fotografías, y sintió como si ya se hubiese cansado de decirlo, como si su mente estuviese familiarizada con la palabra, pero en realidad no recordaba haberla pronunciado antes.

El chico posaba y él estaba fascinado con esos encantos que desprendía, sentía que quería atrapar cada uno de ellos con su cámara, pero era imposible que el aparato pueda captar en totalidad lo que ese ser transmitía, se sentía un inútil, le era imposible resumir en una imagen todo lo que el mocoso, porque no debía superar los 16 años, le estaba haciendo sentir solamente con su mirada.

La sesión terminó después de unas horas, seguido por Hanji (quien seguramente quería justificar su presencia) entregó la memoria con las fotos tomadas y se retiraron, los modelos deberían quedarse, quienes pasaran el casting se quedarían en la editorial para tratar su contrato, mientras quienes fuesen rechazados se retirarían. Antes de dejar el set, el fotógrafo paseó su mirada por el lugar, buscando aquellos ojos verdes que tanto habían captado su atención, pero no los encontró. Hanji lo apuró para salir y suspiró resignado, no podía dejarse llevar por el montón de pensamientos estúpidos de ese momento, simplemente se sintió atraído por la belleza de un adolescente quien justamente buscaba trabajar atrayendo la atención de la gente por medio de esta, no había nada del otro mundo, quiso convencerse, pero su corazón le pedía otra cosa.

-¿Te parece ir a tomar un café con los demás al salir?- preguntó Hanji, pero sin siquiera meditarlo Levi negó, no hizo caso esta vez a sus insistencias (ya que la mujer era tan molesta que le terminaba ganando por cansancio), sentía una extraña y fuerte necesidad de salir de la editorial en ese momento, como si alguna fuerza sobre natural le dijera que vaya inmediatamente a su auto. Lamentablemente tuvo que, en contra de su deseo, terminar de completar un par de formularios de entregas de trabajos fotográficos que había realizado, y despidiéndose de sus compañeros, se dirigió a su vehículo una vez cumplido su horario de trabajo.

Arrancó y emprendió su retirada, pero algo lo hizo bajar la velocidad, en la parada de autobús de afuera de la empresa reconoció la silueta del joven aspirante a modelo de ojos verdes y sintió que debía detenerse. Así lo hizo, y bajo el vidrio, no tenía idea en realidad de para que lo hizo, pero se dejó impulsar por aquella extraña energía que sentía entre él y ese joven.

-Hola…-fue lo primero que salió de su boca luego de estacionarse frente el sin encontrar una excusa válida para acercarse al modelo. El chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miró hacia sus costados sin entender si era a el a quien el fotógrafo le estaba hablando, pero no había nadie más a su alrededor.

-Ho… hola- devolvió el saludo de manera tímida y algo nervioso. En el momento que Levi se sentía un idiota por no tener una razón decente para ir en busca del chico y saludarlo, un enorme rayo surcó los cielos apenas nublados, seguido de un fuertísimo trueno, y sin más preámbulo una poderosa lluvia se largó al instante.

-Creo que no te conviene quedarte esperando, vamos…-invitó el Levi de manera divertida, internamente agradeciendo a la lluvia por aparecer. Eren se quedó algo pensativo mientras intentaba taparse con su mochila, cuando recordó que sus apuntes del colegio correrían riesgo de mojarse y arruinarse, y realmente estaba complicado con los estudios como para darse ese lujo.

-Eh… está bien, permiso…-dijo subiendo al vehículo cohibido y ruborizado, pero impulsado de alguna manera por el presentimiento de que debía hacerlo, que todo estaría bien.

-Eso fue inesperado… la lluvia, digo…- habló Levi para aminorar la tensión de tener a un desconocido en su auto, definitivamente ese día estaba raro. Manejaba intentando prestarle toda su atención a la calle ya que la intensa lluvia fastidiaba su visión El joven a su lado asintió con una sonrisa tranquila, era como si de alguna manera se sentiría en confianza, en complicidad, a pesar de haber cruzado sus miradas por primera vez en aquella sesión fotográfica.

-Disculpa… ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?- preguntó Eren, el fotógrafo tensó su gesto, realmente no esperaba que el joven le preguntara eso, tal vez fue el motivo de pensar que tal vez se conocían por el que aceptó subir a su auto, y aunque no lo creyera totalmente pensó la mejor respuesta para que la situación no fuese tan extraña.

-Tal vez, pero no estoy del todo seguro…-al fin y al cabo, era así como lo sentía, por lo que no estaba mintiendo. El joven miró a la ventana.

-Es extraño… cuando te vi fotografiando, me dieron ganas de que me tomaran en ese trabajo, tal vez para alguna vez hablar y de esa forma tal vez encontrar la razón del porque te me haces tan familiar- Eren hablaba con tono cabizbajo mientras Levi conducía intentando ocultar la sorpresa de que al chico le pase algo similar a lo que le pasaba a el –pero después de todo, no pasé el casting- terminó con decepción. Realmente no le atraía el trabajo de modelo, más que para juntar un poco de dinero, pero cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del fotógrafo sintió que tenía que estar cerca de él, por eso cuando le dijeron que no pasó el casting algo dentro de él se había roto, pensando que nunca más vería a aquel hombre que minutos después lo había invitado a subir a su auto y el por alguna extraña razón había aceptado.

-Me alegra por ti- las palabras serias de Levi lo sorprendieron- ser modelo es una porquería…- Eren soltó una sonora carcajada, que a los oídos de Levi sonó tan armoniosa y profunda que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró sin poder terminar de entender el por qué.

-Tal vez tiene razón… ¿trabajaste en el modelaje alguna vez?- preguntó observándolo, quería saber más de aquel apuesto hombre de cabello negro y fino perfil, cuya mirada le producía una familiar sensación de admiración y respeto, pero a la vez misterio, mezcla que lo estaba atrapando de una mera impensada.

-No, pero si te interesa saberlo mi madre lo hacía, y la terminaron matando la anorexia y los antidepresivos- la expresión vacía de Levi contrariaba con sus palabras, Eren sintió una horrible culpa por preguntar, por lo que decidió disculparse avergonzado y quedarse callado –no te hagas problemas, fue hace mucho, y si la experiencia sirve para generar conciencia en algún joven no me parece mal decirlo…- finalizó el tema encogiéndose de hombros -¿te molesta si vamos a mi casa?- preguntó mientras miraba al frente para evitar que el chico pensara que lo estaba secuestrando o algo similar, para su sorpresa, Eren sonrió animado.

-Me encantaría- expresó finalmente, Levi sonrió satisfecho y se dirigieron hacia donde él vivía.

El resto del viaje fue ameno, entre charlas superficiales y amenas (sobre todo de parte de Eren) llegaron a destino. La casa de Levi era pequeña pero con un sofisticado diseño exterior. En interior tampoco se quedaba atrás, Eren pudo apreciar la decoración minimalista pero cuidada y el perfecto orden y limpieza del lugar.

-Toma asiento, voy a preparar algo de café- dijo Levi señalando el sillón, el chico obedeció y esperó un poco ansioso que el mayor volviera a la sala. El sillón era súper espacioso, podría perfectamente usarse como una cama de plaza y media, estiró sus piernas y sus brazos, y de repente un temor invadió todo su ser, no quería que el fotógrafo pensara mal de él, y con apuro se dirigió a la cocina a encararlo.

-Yo… ¡quería que sepas que no suelo ir por la vida subiéndome a los autos de los desconocidos!- exclamó de forma rápida y casi corriendo volvió al sillón para tirarse bruscamente en el. Levi quedó sorprendido ante la situación y rió suave pero divertido, terminó de preparar dos tazas de café y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el chico quien escondía su rostro entre uno de los almohadones y sus rodillas.

-Yo tampoco suelo ir por la vida invitando a jovencitos a subirse a mi auto…- dijo sentándose a su lado y acariciando su cabeza, apenas se produjo el toque, una especie de corriente estremeció ambos cuerpos, ambos se separaron de manera veloz y se miraron sorprendidos, de repente Eren comenzó a reír nuevamente –¿de qué te ríes?

-De verdad la situación es extraña, ¿verdad?- Levi lo miró curioso –O sea, estoy aquí porque siento que te hubiese esperado toda la vida, e intento descifrar la razón- soltó el adolescente con una sonrisa que para Levi fue tan radiante que sintió que su solitaria y oscura alma era de repente invadida por aquella luz junto a la calidez que emanaba aquel joven. Tomó ese juvenil rostro entre sus manos haciendo que lo mirara fijamente, perdiéndose otra vez en el mar verde-turquesa que tan familiar se le hacía.

-Es más extraño que yo sienta que soy atraído hacia ti por una fuerza que no puedo explicar, pero no pueda dejarme llevar porque recién te conozco, y solo eres un niño- Eren subió su mano, para tomar que contraria, aun sobre su rostro y cerró sus ojos, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Tengo 16 años, y uso total de mis capacidades- dijo sonrojándose un poco, pero con expresión divertida – y siento que puedo confiar en ti, es como si te conociera de siempre… y también siento… esa extraña fuerza –terminó de hablar pausadamente y cerró sus ojos para acercar su rostro al de Levi, quien por un impulso que dejó que lo domine tomó los labios del chico en un beso, esos labios eran tibios y blandos, no pudo evitar que el roce que comenzó siendo suave, casi una prueba para ambos, se volviera poco a poco más profundo. Levi llevó un ritmo lento pero certero, memorizando cada rincón de aquel dulce espacio, sintiendo que el roce entre ambas bocas quemaba placenteramente.

Recorría la cálida y húmeda cavidad con su boca mordiendo de vez en cuando con suavidad los rosados y blandos labios contrarios para que Eren le otorgara un poco más de acceso, sus lenguas se rozaban casi casualmente, era como si lo que se encontraban viviendo no era la primera vez que pasaba, sus labios se reconocían, y se buscaban ansiosamente para volver a juntarse apenas milésimas de segundos después de separarse solo para buscar aire.

Sin soltar los labios de Eren, Levi busco recostarlo en el amplio sillón, para colocarse sobre él, y proseguir a recorrer con sus manos el tibio cuerpo del joven que no mostraba la mas mínima resistencia, en algún momento se miraron a los ojos y el mayor acarició el cabello del chico, se sintieron invadidos por un sentimiento de nostalgia, y sus cuerpos buscaban de manera inconsciente un contacto mayor. Eren cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del fotógrafo, y con una mano de dedicó a jugar con el cabello exageradamente corto de la nuca del mismo. La unión y el movimiento entre sus bocas cada vez se hacían más intensos, al igual que los latidos de ambos corazones mientras una frenética energía dominada por una intensa fuerza de atracción hacia que los dos seres buscaran fundirse el uno en el otro. No había palabras, solo besos y miradas que lo decían todo.

Levi el notar que Eren estaba rendido ante sus besos, coló su mano bajo la remera que cubría el torso del chico y fue ascendiendo con suavidad hasta su pecho, donde se encontró con los pezones ya erectos del jovencito, que al sentir el roce se estremeció y Levi pudo sentir que la piel bajo sus manos de erizaba. Dejó la boca del chico que soltó un gemido de frustración para dirigirla a la cálida piel del cuello, el cual recorrió con subes besos haciendo que el chico soltara suaves expresiones de gusto que lo incitaron a seguir. Pasó entonces una de sus manos por la cintura del chico, acariciando y descendiendo por el costado, para finalmente detenerse en una de sus nalgas y apretar con cuidado mientras con la otra mano estimulaba uno de los pezones, Eren lanzó su primer gemido cargado de placer y expectativa haciendo que el control de Levi se fuera al carajo.

El calor estaba apoderándose del ambiente, y con poca paciencia Levi quitó la remera de Eren siendo ayudado por el mismo, que apenas se separó para poder levantar los manos y facilitar en trabajo, y los volvió a rodear con sus brazos el cuello el mayor, para de esa forma aprovechar de besarlo nuevamente, intentando con su inexperta lengua recorrer la boca contraria, Levi sonrió ante el intento y volvió a tomar el control del beso, separándose solo para poder terminar de sacar su propia remera.

Eren miró embelesado el blanco y formado torso de Levi y recorrió con sus dedos cada centímetro de la piel expuesta, el fotógrafo se lo permitió, sintiendo como aquella mano recorría su ser mientras aquellos hermosos ojos lo contemplaban idos.

-Es como si mi piel recordara la tuya…- mencionó Eren sin salir de su trace- es como si en lugar de explorarte estaría reconociéndote- Levi sonrió ante el sonrojo del más joven y su inexperiencia.

-Pues yo no recuerdo nada –mintió, haciendo que la mirada de Eren baje más avergonzada aun- pero si me lo permites puedo hacer el intento, tal vez necesito tocar más…- le dijo pícaramente al oído mientras su mano se colaba entre la tela de los pantalones para tocar directamente la piel del trasero del chico, quien ladeó el rostro más rojo aun y con la voz entrecortada por la excitación contestó:

-Hazlo…-Levi si esperar más aceptación que esa palabra quitó los pantalones junto a la ropa interior del chico, quien se encontraba ya notoriamente excitado. Recorrió con su mano, y en forma de caricia la extensión del pene y posteriormente los testículos, jugando con estos, el cuerpo de Eren se sacudió suavemente ante esta acción, y separó sus piernas colocando una alrededor de la cintura de Levi.

Para Eren era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esta, pero no estaba cohibido por eso, sentía un ambiente de intimidad y confianza que disipaba todas sus dudas, era como si fuesen familiares para su cuerpo esas manos que lo recorrían, la respiración agitada y caliente de Levi en su cuello mientras lo masturbaba con suavidad, los sonidos que salían de su propia boca ante la atención recibida, ese deseo de pertenecerle a él y a nadie más, pero no podría explicar el porqué de todo esto por más que lo intentara, solo sentía.

Los suaves gemidos de Eren le hicieron perder a Levi la poca compostura que le quedaba, dirigió los dedos de su mano libre a la boca del muchacho, quien luego de un gesto afirmativo comenzó a lamerlos, para de a poco introducirlos eróticamente en su boca, el mayor solo se dejó seducir por la imagen para luego descender entre medio de besos por el torso del chico , deteniéndose en su ombligo, dejando pequeñas marcas en la cintura para finalmente llegar al miembro, que ya despedía unas pequeñas gotitas, comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua, mientras aprovechaba que Eren se perdía en el placer para ir preparando la entrada del muchacho, primero con un dedo, y luego de varios movimientos de dilatación pudo seguir con los otros dos, al principio pudo notar que el chico dio un saltito de molestia, y los gemidos de placer se mezclaban con quejas de dolor, pero una vez que estas se desaparecieron, pensó que el chico estaba preparado, abandonó su pene recibiendo una mueca de desilusión del chico y procedió a terminar de sacarse lo que quedaba de ropa.

Eren quedó perplejo ante la imponente imagen de aquel blanco, delgado pero trabajado cuerpo, sus piernas delgadas pero a simple vista fuertes y aquel pene grande e hinchado por la excitación. Se sonrojó fuertemente al imaginar lo que seguía, pero lo deseaba más que a nada en ese momento, la ansiedad lo hizo estremecerse.

-Levi- dijo el fotógrafo dejándose caer nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Eren, quien separó sus piernas y lo miraba dubitativamente –es mi nombre, quiero que lo digas entre tus gemidos de placer- sentenció para posteriormente besar a un rojísimo Eren que no podía creer recién estar enterándose del nombre del hombre al que se estaba entregando… pero más allá de sentirse mal, rió internamente, toda su vida había tenido la sensación de que estaba en el mundo solo para encontrarse con alguien, lo que le causaba un crónico nudo en su interior, acompañado por una angustia existencial que hoy, mientras el desconocido pero a la vez tan familiar Levi se llevaba su virginidad causándole la mezcla entre un dolor desgarrador y el más grande de los placeres se disipaba por completo.

Levi paró su accionar al ver la expresión de dolor del muchacho y acarició tiernamente su rostro, al ver osos ojos que lo cautivaban abrirse y mostrarse plenos y brillantes, no pudo más que continuar y comenzar a moverse en el interior del choco, quien de a poco fue cambiando los gemidos de molestia y dolor, por unos de intenso placer. A pesar d que seguramente sería incomodo estando bajo su cuerpo, Eren comenzó a moverse también, creando entre ambos una danza perfectamente sincronizada.

-¡Levi!- gritó el chico finalmente estremeciéndose ante en intenso e inminente orgasmo que llegó entre ambos cuerpos. Levi quien lo miraba fijamente para no perderse ni una milésima de segundo las expresiones del hermoso joven juntó su frente a la del otro para también llegar al límite del placer entre sus entrañas, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del muchacho. Luego de uno momento en esa posición, solamente disfrutando del calor ajeno, Eren comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del mayor.

-No puedo creer haber hecho esto- pronunció el adolescente avergonzado. Levi lo miró con una suave y dulce sonrisa, y acarició su rostro.

-No podría juzgarte, yo siento como si te hubiese necesitado toda mi vida- Eren lo miró con sorpresa.

-Pero no habías dicho que…

-Mentí- lo interrumpió el mayor- yo también siento como si estuviese recordándote, y no solo conociéndote, tal vez era algo demasiado fantasioso y estúpido para admitirlo, pero luego de esto me doy cuenta, hay entre nosotros como una unión, íntima y profunda, que me hace sentir como si te hubiese estado esperando toda mi vida…- Levi clavaba su mirada en la de Eren

-Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para terminar de conocernos "nuevamente" después de todo- dijo Eren sonriendo y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso.

Seguramente en su vida anterior habían tenido una trágica separación, tal vez por vivir en un mundo donde cada día jugaban su vida por ser libres y tuvieron que enfrentarse a demasiadas adversidades, y por eso sentían esa tristeza y nostalgia a veces al estar juntos, pero lo más fuerte de todo era el deseo de proteger al otro y no apartarse nunca de su lado, porque eso eran, dos almas predestinadas, dos escancias ancestrales que no importa el tiempo, la circunstancia o el lugar están destinada a encontrarse y a amarse hasta el fin de los tiempos, un destino circular, del que nunca desearían salir.

FIN

_**Y bueno, aquí finaliza esta historia rara que se me ocurrió una tarde aburrida en el trabajo. Como verán no quise hacer explícito el tema de su vida pasada ya que quería que la historia más bien tenga un toque más espiritual, de hecho, solo es a través de regresiones que podemos saber qué y cómo fuimos en nuestras vidas pasadas, y también ver o sentir a nuestra alma gemela si es que pudimos cruzarla (cosa que en la mayoría de los casos pasa por lo que tengo entendido, excepto cuando se carga con un muy mal karma y no se lo cura… no estoy segura de este tema :P). Como aclaración a este tema hay un detalle, si bien esta historia se centra en la pareja romántica, el alma gemela no necesariamente es eso, es más, mientras más vieja es la esencia del alma (para los creyentes en la reencarnación, mientras más vidas pasaron) mas "almas gemelas" pueden tener, y estas pueden manifestarse en amistades, familiares, o simple seres circunstanciales que van a aparecer en un momento en particular, y será muy oportuno.**_

_**Bueno gente hermosa! Nos leemos el Jueves en "Nacido Bajo el Signo del Toro", espero sus lindo comentarios, correcciones, criticas, etc.**_

_**Byee~~~**_


End file.
